


[OA] 少年心事

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 少年忍足之烦恼。NPOT衍生。





	[OA] 少年心事

**Author's Note:**

> 2018忍足侑士生贺。

1

败者组回归后，忍足过上了一种非常规律的生活。高负荷的训练成了日子本来的模样，他每天重复着拉伸、挥拍、弹跳，在室友的白眼中乐此不疲地和谦也拌嘴，偶尔扎进书页里消磨来之不易的空闲，并从这单调的反复中收获充实感。

他现在特别需要这个。用表面的忙碌进行自我麻醉，杜绝大脑额外思考的空间，慢慢地，内心的那处空白好像真的被填补上了，没有庸人自扰的少年心事，一切多余的情绪不再有破土而出的可能。

然而在瞥见斜前桌的那丛金色头发后，忍足还是在餐桌上走神了。

“侑士，你到底有没有在听我讲话！”

从落座起便滔滔不绝的谦也扬高声调，指尖敲打着桌面，试图引起忍足的注意。他从不懂得含蓄，也没理由同忍足在这种时候客气。满载的盘子堆在面前，描绘出他饥肠辘辘的状态。

“啊。”忍足收回视线，重新对付起自己盘中寥寥数块的青箭鱼，食物份量在谦也的衬托下称得上迷你，“你刚说你们来餐厅偷酒。”

“对，还不是那老头子。这餐厅太夸张了，到处都是红外线防护网，费我们老大劲。”谦也夹起一大块关东煮的腱子肉往嘴里送，“你们之前也吃这么好？太过分了，想想我们在山洞里吃的那些……”

“嗯，还行吧。”

忍足拿起杯子喝了几口水，没有太多胃口消灭完剩余的蔬菜，谦也后续的念叨在他脑中被拉至背景音的频率。他本以为夏天是最难熬的季节，体质性低血压让头重脚轻成了他的常态，没想到在秋风捎来凉意、万物染上金黄之际，也能感到如此的疲惫不堪和食欲不振。

从忍足的角度望去，迹部的侧脸正好落在视野中央。他优雅地对付着面前的高热量食物，偶尔拿起旁边的咖啡杯呷一小口。某种意义上，他和他是截然相反的两类人，从生活习性到思维方式都好似一枚硬币的两面。忍足早就明白这点。

食事完毕，迹部起身离开桌子，拿着托盘走向门口。忍足留意了他离去的背影，肩胛骨撑起少年快速成长中的骨架，背脊挺拔，步伐坚定，时而身体稍有倾斜，但很快能调整回来。脚踝的伤好像恢复得不错，忍足想，本来担心这小子乱逞强加重伤势，所幸没有大碍。

行进到一半，迹部忽然停下脚步，回过头张望。做贼心虚似的，忍足低下头，避免和那双凌厉的凤眼可能的接触，顺手舀了勺米饭塞进嘴里，咀嚼是本能的机械运动——一种熟悉的、令人讨厌的味觉随之在口腔弥漫开来。

“谦！也！”忍足捂住嘴，面露愠色地瞪着谦也。

“谁叫你一直发呆神游，完全不听我说。”谦也不甘示弱地回。

忍足往喉管里灌下大半杯白水，猛地一掷撂在桌上，“你下次再往我米饭里放纳豆，我就把你这只鬣蜥也放走。”

“好啦。”谦也耸了耸肩，“你从小就这么爱斤斤计较。”

这顿饭就这么在寻常的拌嘴中走向结束。临近傍晚的时候落下了雨，雨势不大，因而绵延不绝，天空是雾蒙蒙的一片。忍足坐在床铺里，摊开本文库合着雨声阅读，阅读灯在书页上投下片扇形。室友们已经早早休息，唯独谦也不见踪影，多半是加入了走廊里众人的枕头大战。忍足向来对这种“初中生”的打闹不屑一顾。

在U-17营地，时间的流逝逐渐失去意义，每一天都是训练和对战的规矩重复。实力至上、胜者为王的生存法则下，只有赢得比赛才能晋级靠前的球场，进而拥有攀上顶点的机会。抵达这里的第一天，当大家在教练的指示下和搭档对战、只有一人得以留下之际，便明白了这个道理。

一声闷雷划破天空，室内的潮湿加重了。忍足突然感到十分疲倦，把书扔到一旁，后背躺向床单。他裹紧被子，拧出一个弯曲的形状，面无表情地盯着眼前发白的墙壁。未经他同意，记忆不由分说地卷上来。

败者组回归的同一日，5号球场和3号球场进行了团体洗牌战。天生领导才能出众的迹部已然赢得队友们的追崇，在大家的欢呼助威中作为第一单打出场。他的成长速度惊人，身体的平衡力、弹跳力和肌肉力量都飞速加强。然而入江是比想象中更难缠的家伙，球场成了他表演的舞台，从心理上节节击溃对手。

但如果是迹部的话，肯定没问题。没有理由的，忍足和周围人一样如此相信着。

他从不让任何人失望，以自己的方式顽强战斗，直指王者的荣耀。优势在双方之间不断交替，比赛拖入迹部最擅长的持久战，胜利在望。但情势在看似迹部领先的几球之后变得令人担忧。

——果然左脚踝在前面摔倒时受伤了。忍足的目光紧追迹部略显踉跄的身影，捏紧了抱着胳膊的手指关节。入江瞄准了这点不留情地进攻，迹部却依旧执着地跑向每一个球，哪怕每一次跑动都得忍受巨大疼痛。比赛的推进变得格外缓慢，旷日持久的抢七局望不到尽头。

他就是这样的人，把精神力发挥到极致，拼死也要带领这支队伍走向胜利。那颗小球绕过迹部飞向后场，他毫不犹豫地转身扑去，以扭曲的姿势腾空击球，随后整个人重重地摔在地上。倒地前，他的喊声在空气里震动——

“我一定会实现我们的约定……手冢！”

倏地，五味杂陈的心情泛上来，忍足垂下了眼睛。

不待这些情绪充分发酵，他看到桦地走进球场，背起失去意识的迹部，往医务室的位置去。隔着镜片迟疑几秒，熬不住对迹部状况的担忧，忍足还是朝着相同方向跟了去。当他推开门进入医务室，迹部已然安静地躺在床上，汗水浸透头发，顺着脖颈淌入衣领。

忍足走到床边蹲下，小心地解开他的鞋袜，肿胀的脚踝露出来。简直胡来，忍足叹了口气，示意桦地拿来冰袋。调整好冰敷的位置后，他找出药箱，着手消毒处理迹部手臂和腿部的其余擦伤。整个过程里，桦地维持着往日沉默，忍足也始终一言不发，一点点地给迹部上药。

解决完最后一处伤口，忍足如释重负地站起来，盯着迹部的脸看了一会儿。他的头发压在枕头里，翘起的发尾怎么也算不上精神，一双阖着的眼睛躲在刘海后面。胸口伴随着呼吸起伏，手垂在身体两侧，指节无意识地蜷缩。

脑海里不由自主地回放迹部倒地前的那声喊。

不知具名的情感在血管里涌动。早在U-17之前，也许能追溯到关东大赛，这块和手冢相关的疙瘩便存在。的确，他从未奢望摘下自己的玫瑰，毕竟太阳的光芒照耀于所有人，他只想能够永远在一步之遥的地方陪伴他，承载他的喜怒哀乐。但偶尔也会有蛮不讲理的占有欲作祟，希望王子殿下的视线多在自己身上停留，希望众人仰慕的太阳有唯独映照自己的光芒，甚至释放信号，他之于他是特别的。

坦白来说，忍足从迹部那里接收过不少暧昧信号。但他时常犹疑自己对于它们的解读是否正确。他觉得他们时而关系亲密，时而距离疏远。对于他来说，我究竟是怎样的存在？我又是否真的懂他？类似的质问盘旋于忍足的脑中，反复想，还是想不明白，只能在这个泥潭里越陷越深。

在迹部醒来之前，忍足离开了医务室。

窗外的雨声变密集了。忍足在被子下调整了个姿势，身体弯曲得更厉害。走廊里的喧哗逐渐平息，谦也回到寝室，在发现大家都已就寝后大失所望，尽其所能蹑手蹑脚地爬进自己的床铺，屋内的最后一丝异响消失。

忍足知道当挂表上的时针再爬过几格，自己便会在生物钟的催促下自然醒来，然后敲醒上铺仍在熟睡中的谦也，规矩地开始新的一日。虽然依旧饱受少年心事的困扰，但只要日程足够繁忙，便可假装它们不存在，哪怕这只是自欺欺人的逃避。他这样自我催眠着。

 

2

忍足没想到会在图书馆碰见迹部。

若一天侥幸得空，忍足喜欢在黄昏时分前往图书馆，找一处角落的位置阅读。有时他会中途趴在桌上睡过去，窗外透进的夕阳笼罩着他，窗纱随着吹来的风轻轻摆动。夕阳在他后背移动半寸，忍足迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，这回他看见了桌对面的迹部。

“迹部？”忍足眨了眨眼睛，没有太多实感。

“你醒啦。”迹部从面前的书本里抬起眼皮，突然像是被什么吸引住了似的，凝住了视线。忍足感到比平日更灼灼的目光，脸颊不争气地发烫，幸好夕阳润在他脸上，尚有余裕掩饰。忍足下意识地摸回空空如也的鼻梁，这才意识到自己没戴眼镜。他看向桌面，断了条腿的眼镜正冲他发出嘲弄。

“眼镜坏了？”迹部问。

“没事。”忍足拿起眼镜端详了会儿，修眼镜是他最近的家常便饭，“大概刚刚压到了，不过很快能修好。”

“是吗。”迹部埋下头，翻了页书本，“那就好。”

“你是来看书的吗？”

“嗯，没想到看到了睡美人。”

那你用亲吻的魔法唤醒他了吗？忍足，虽然脸上还是一副处变不惊的样子，垂下刘海想。迹部一定不喜欢这种童话，愚蠢地把命运交给等待，完全脱离自己的掌控。他来图书馆阅读的话，多半是莎士比亚这类深刻的作品。忍足瞥了一眼书本封面，意料之外的标题映入眼帘。

“经营学？”

“对啊。”迹部托起腮，“已经定了。明年回英国留学，读经营学。”

“那也不用这么辛苦吧，现在还在集训中。”忍足重新摊开自己读到一半的书。他之前听迹部提过毕业去英国的可能，只是没想到手续办得这么快。每天的训练菜单已经够重了，他不仅无休止地自主加练，还专门腾出空看课本，这个人不需要休息的吗。

迹部没有对此回应，拿了根荧光笔在书页上划出高亮，眼神像是软下来，“前几天，谢了。”

忍足愣了半秒，轻轻“嗯”了一声轻描淡写地带过。不是头一回跟在迹部身后收拾残局，上药的手法多少能够分辨。老生常谈的劝诫更无需再提，他十分确信迹部明白他想说的每个字。忍足干脆选择缄默。

他们于是都不再说话了，安静相对着各自看书，斜长的影子拖在地上。指尖掠过书页，这本爱情小说的最后，双方也没有互通心意，在遗憾中错过彼此。忍足有些后悔从书架上选了这本书，他一向讨厌不完满的结局。悻悻地合上书，他偷偷瞄了眼对面的迹部，日落余晖洒在他身上，光斑在各处跳跃，平日的锐利淡去，反倒显得颇为柔和。

如果可以应验的话，忍足会祈祷时间永远静止在这一刻。不再试图厘清各种关系性，因为没必要，这一秒的迹部是他私有的，他只想尽可能延长这种甜美。

几天后，海外远征组回归，争夺U-17日本代表队资格的洗牌战拉开序幕。

最强的梦幻组合，在周围人的议论中，忍足目送迹部和手冢（仁王扮的）作为双打组合走入球场。内心激起几圈涟漪，他若有所思地站在场边观战。仁王的模仿惟妙惟肖，从零式发球到手冢领域都实现了完美复刻，双方比分紧咬。然而月光前辈作为精神暗杀者的可怕之处渐渐显露，巨大的精神压力下，迹部开始出现连续失误。

明显很不对劲。忍足皱起眉，远远地注视着迹部的变化。他是多么骄傲的人，从不允许自己露出一丝一毫的破绽，现在竟然对这颗小球束手无策，甚至疲于奔命。忍足捏紧了垂在身侧的拳头。

然后他看到幻影状态的仁王，像那个青学部长一样，不计代价地赌上自己的手臂，让所有的球飞出场外。迹部得到了恢复的机会，仁王手臂的负荷却越来越大，拉锯战不断拖延，他最终在跨过体力极限后崩溃，倒地不起。

比赛变成了迹部那家伙的孤军奋战。

尽管处于以一敌二的压倒性不利局面，他却维持着穷追不舍的势头，双眼始终直视前方。为了舍身而战的伙伴，哪怕是单打独斗的帝王，也要战斗到最后。忍足的唇线绷紧了，瞳孔里映着迹部的身影。

简直和全国大赛的时候如出一辙。为了队友和队伍，背负上责任，磨砺出执着。忍足向来讨厌高处，他在迹部安的“天才”名号下心安理得地划水，任迹部独自立在顶点君临天下。那里风景独好，藏着另一片广阔天地，但孤独是王冠与生俱来的附属品，所有人在下面仰视你，没有人站在你身边。

冰帝三年，忍足几乎快忘了高处的不胜寒。但那场荒谬比赛的最后，当他看见失去意识的迹部挣扎着爬起来，孤零零地站在球场中央一动不动，他终于回忆起了茕茕孑立的苦涩，沉重的无力感淹没了他。

那场比赛以来忍足一直在懊悔，他想他是被迹部纵容坏了，如果自己能够早点醒悟，帮助迹部多分担一些，也许他不至于那么累，不会一个人扛起所有，闷声不吭地咽下满嘴的苦。

本质上来说，他们是同类，两个人都如此孤独。

因为父亲工作的原因，忍足从小跟着家里四处辗转，没有固定的朋友，深谙孤独的辛苦。本能的自我保护机制作祟，他选择把心门紧闭，把任何人都挡在外面。迹部是个例外，他像一束光从门缝里挤进来，一点一点用亮堂填满他的世界。但忍足在全国大赛之后才真切体会到，原来迹部也同样饱受孤独的折磨。

明明那时就该有所觉悟的，不止是街头网球场的双打，不止是每晚如期而至的电话粥，不止是私底下的亲昵称呼。要尽自己所能陪伴在他身边，告诉他不用总是那么逞强，偶尔脆弱也不要紧，有人在后面接着他。

“比赛结束，2军胜利。迹部·仁王组合2:1。”他最后听到裁判说。

赛后，U-17日本代表队的名单发布。不负众望地，迹部作为国中生队长入选。

——忍足不在名单之列。

这是意料之中的结果。忍足比谁都清楚，自己并未在这场集训中拼尽全力，更从没指望过代表的头衔。散去的人流里，他跟着谦也走回宿舍，一路上经过数张失望的面孔。“果然还是不行啊，只有速度的话。”谦也一屁股跌进床铺里。

“那是没办法的事。”忍足说，“好在即使没入选，也能一起去澳大利亚看比赛。”

“话是这么说。”谦也侧了个身，手掌摊开又握紧，“但终归会难过啊，得不到想要的东西。”

想要的东西……忍足的瞳孔微妙地缩小了，回忆猝不及防地涌上来。

如果排名最宠部员的部长，迹部必然是当之无愧的第一。拿正选过生日举例，他会事先询问他们的愿望，并慷慨解囊一一予以实现。岳人和慈郎总是这时最兴奋的，恨不得列出个长清单，一脸满不在乎地宍户嗤之以鼻。迹部倒也一如既往地惯着他们。

忍足就不擅长回答这类问题，毕竟他很少会主动想要什么。先前接受青少年网球周刊采访，当被问及“目前最想要的东西”时，他都以“秘密”搪塞过去。可这招对迹部不管用，他需要一个具体的答案。这也不难办，一张电影票、一本畅销小说、一副新眼镜，总能给出回复。他只是不理解迹部对此的执念。

今年比较特殊，忍足的生日恰好在U-17营地度过。他本以为能逃过一劫，结果生日当晚，迹部大摇大摆地找上门来，斜倚着门框打了个响指，“忍足，生日快乐！有什么想要的就……”

但他的话被风风火火闯入的谦也打断了，随后免费观赏了一出兄弟捧哏的戏码。和谦也一通对付完，忍足意识到自己把迹部晾在了一边，心里打起鼓。正当他琢磨着该如何给大爷赔不是，迹部拍拍裤腿起身，意味深长地挑起眉毛，“嘛，生日礼物推到以后再说也行。我还有事，先回去了。”

忍足默默地给谦也记上了一笔。

眼看迹部要跨出门，忍足心中长久以来的疑问又浮上来。“迹部。”他喊住了迹部的背影，“为什么这么在意想要的东西呢？”

“啊嗯？这不是明摆着吗。”迹部回过头，懒洋洋地抬起嘴角。

“想要的东西要自己握入手中啊。”

现在的时间线上，忍足重复了一遍当时迹部的回答。

 

3

忍足自觉不算全力以赴的人。他属于慢热的类型，总以一副无所谓的态度站上球场，每一个回球都恰如其分，就是差点什么，但偶尔也有热血上头的时候，露出老狐狸原本的样子。他并非排斥认真，只是需要适应的过程，这毛病在和桃城的那场比赛后大有改观，却是在最近才有了完全克服的迹象。

南北半球是对立的两面，当日本迈入寒冬，澳大利亚迎来盛夏，U-17世界杯就在这时吹响号角。忍足当下很感谢迹部过去的操练，让他在讨厌的夏天也能进退自如，当然包括和一颗小球较劲。

他在踏上飞机前决定逼自己一把，更像在兑现一个言之凿凿的承诺。观赛外的所有时间被扔进球场，重复着挥拍的动作，和面前这堵墙过不去。他从未如此渴望过变强，以最迅速的方式。连谦也都对他的反常行为感到纳闷，终于忍不住问出口：“你抽的哪门子风？”

那时忍足刚从浴室出来，毛巾挂在颈间，接住湿漉漉的头发滴下的水，上半身呈现比往日更精瘦的形状。他抹了两把头发，随便找了件短袖套上，“……赛程中途代表队有替换队员的权利。”

“啊？”明白他哥的言下之意后，谦也反而更加迷茫。八字没一撇的事这么较真，何况如果真有这份心思，你早干什么去了。忍足不再和谦也解释，撂下他去做睡前拉伸，遭来一通反对的白眼。

忍足有段时间没见到迹部了，更准确地说，他很久没和迹部私下打照面了，顶多在场边遥遥相望着。他们的关系存在一种平衡性，谁也不会主动去破坏，每晚的电话铃响从来不是什么明面上的约定。尽管不愿意承认，忍足确实有意无意在躲着迹部。

他现在对于迹部的那个问题倒有了明确答案：想要进入代表队，想要陪在迹部身边。但可笑的矛盾之处在于，他又极力想避开这块名为迹部的区域，这是他大脑模块运作的故障对象，心平气和压根不是一个选项。无论别人如何评价，他坚决否认这叫耍小孩子脾气。

时间的推移不会因任何人的问题而放缓。经过和希腊、澳大利亚、瑞士的苦战，日本队从小组赛突围，晋级决赛圈。还真被忍足说准了，淘汰赛开战前，教练发布了替换受伤选手的成员名单，这回他在名单之列。

听到自己入选代表队替补，忍足反而比想象中平静。桃城和越前的争吵暂且转移了他的注意力。他和桃城的渊源在关东大赛时结下，全国大赛之后生出几分惺惺相惜的味道，他很看好这个后辈，桃城也敬重他。注意到桃城的不对劲，忍足在解散后跟了过去。

他远比他以为的豁达，丝毫不为落选气馁，还兴致勃勃地提议去侦察初战对手。如此看来，明明很高兴越前归队，前面却摆出一副生气的臭脸，口是心非的别扭程度快赶上某位。……但其实都是心地很好的家伙啊，忍足腹诽。

然而这趟行程在桃城受到精神攻击后变得棘手。不假思索地，忍足闭锁心扉，制止了对方的进一步吟唱，拼命把桃城带回营地。大家陆续围上来，后续救助在迹部的指挥下不疾不徐地展开。忍足不善于应付混乱的场面，说明完情况便退到一边，咕咚咕咚灌下大半瓶水，汗流浃背是他最讨厌的狼狈模样。

再次望向人群的时候，他和迹部的视线在空中生硬地相遇了。这个对视里包含了很多东西，但他一样都不敢确定，情感揣摩变成模糊晦涩的猜谜。在之前形成的条件反射作用下，忍足下意识地躲开了。

然而迹部的脚步声还是不容忽视地靠近了，审视的目光在忍足身上爬了个遍。他最后抱着胳膊轻声下了命令：“晚上来天台，有话和你说。”

于是忍足想起来，他和迹部之间还搁着本账没算，除了硬着头皮答应也别无他法。万幸他拥有扑克脸的人设，起码能勉强维持表面的镇定。

夜幕降临了代表营地。选手村相接热闹的商业大街，即使夜晚也霓虹闪烁，道路上的人流穿梭不息。它的背面通往比赛场地和训练馆，此刻在黑暗里安稳沉睡着，展现和白天截然不同的光景。宿舍的楼顶天台是鲜有人光顾的地点，薄纱般的月光铺满一地，晚风和围栏呢喃细语。忍足和迹部就约在这里见面。

拾级而上的过程里，忍足思索过无数寒暄的形式，但当他和迹部背靠铁丝网并肩而立，他发现他们的对话会自然而然地推进。忐忑不安的心情放松下来，谜题的解暂时显得不那么重要。

迹部以一句“你小子”的笑骂作为开场白，忍足不好意思地揉了揉脑袋，连连道歉说自己来晚了。“你知道我指的不是这个。”迹部丢给他一听带来的饮料。拉环被起开，白色气泡漫出来，令人生出畅饮啤酒的错觉。

他们谈起前面的赛程，迹部说和德国表演赛后的心态变化，也说和澳大利亚队的种种纠葛。忍足光是认真地听，时不时给出几句回应。这画面有些许熟悉感，过去的无数个夜晚里，他也是这样隔着屏幕陪迹部说话。他的神情在这种时候挣脱了一成不变的束缚，眉目变得生动鲜活起来，这是和任何其他人在一起时都未曾有过的轻松。

说到激动处，迹部伸手捏了一把忍足的手腕，力道不轻不重。就是这么一个简单的小动作，蓦然地，在短暂的热量交换后，忍足感到有盆警醒的冷水在他头顶浇下，瞬间冷却了相谈甚欢的欣喜，悬而未决的少年心事重新浮上来。他把手肘往后缩了缩。

“怎么了？”迹部奇怪地问。

“……没什么。”

忍足的回答显然毫无说服力。他低着头，睫毛翕动，嘴唇抿成一条线。他本以为能把这些情绪暂且搁置，可此刻所有的动摇、克制、难过，都比以往更加动情。他明白自己到底是露怯了。

“之前也是这样，刻意躲着我。”迹部笔直地盯着忍足，“你……”

他停顿了几秒，像忽然陷入了沉思，随后恍然大悟似的，眼底一闪而过大胆的假设。他早该有所察觉的，细节串联成线索，往那个方向想去的话，原本是如此明白的事。如果当真如此，他怎么能没早点发现端倪，明明眼力是他引以为傲的技能。迹部放慢了语速，努力克制心中的急躁，“……你是不是喜欢我？”

忍足哑然。迹部侧过身，五官在他面前放大了。他摘掉他鼻梁上的眼镜，手指贴上来，缓慢描摹出这张脸的轮廓。他的眼窝显得比以往更深，棱角似乎是削下去几毫米。你瘦了，迹部喃喃地道。怎么把自己弄得这么憔悴？

忍足的双颊微微发烫，他往后退几步，铁丝网的冰凉渗入脊柱，把他又推回来。胸腔内心脏的搏动加快了，迹部的心跳就在咫尺外和他共鸣。两个空罐子掉落下来，在他们脚边打架。

“有些事如果你不说清楚，哪怕是我也不可能明白啊。”迹部哑着嗓子，几乎擦在忍足唇边说。他的气息太近了，这对于忍足未免过分奢侈，大脑运转开始卡壳。

“喜欢啊。”忍足叹了口气，摇起放弃抵抗的旗子，试图寻找解释的措辞，“我……”

迹部把他的话堵回了喉咙。

忍足感到迹部的嘴唇压迫了上来，略带试探性地，他的味道一点点侵入了口腔。起初是小心翼翼的，在得到积极反馈后，逐渐回归往日的霸道。他的手覆盖住他的，五指挤进他的指缝，带着安抚意味同时不容反抗地收紧了。

微凉的晚风穿过颈间，忍足合上了眼睛，这次却不是为逃避。他被迹部的气息包裹着，这是他想念和渴望已久的，整个人变得晕晕乎乎。心头纷乱的结忽然自行解开，焦灼被平静取而代之，像一叶漂泊的孤舟瞧见灯塔的光亮，找到了归港的方向。

短暂又漫长的一个吻。他们稍微离开对方，身体依旧松松地挨在一起，直率地传递彼此的体温。忍足感到迹部的鼻息掠过耳廓，湛蓝色的眸子在几厘米外望着他。不自觉地，在这近乎虚幻的真实中，忍足不由自主地回了迹部一个笑。

“笨蛋。”迹部低声说。

忍足知道他们之间的账还没算清楚，误会需要解开，想法需要言明。但不着急，他们之后有大把的时间。现在的他只想把一切抛之脑后，二度品尝方才的甜美。

忍足把迹部拉向自己，这回他主动吻了上去。

 

4

电影的片尾曲响起，演职员表在屏幕上滚动。

忍足的下巴抵在抱枕里，眼眶红了半圈，狠狠地吸了下鼻子。他把情真意切留在虚构的现实里，为男女主角的遭遇唏嘘不已。迹部面露嫌弃地递去几张纸巾，瞧见这人没有缓和的迹象，只得一把揽过他的肩膀。

“好啦好啦，犯得着吗。”

忍足偏头靠着迹部，好像在外受了欺负回家哭诉委屈的小孩。迹部任他不作声地倚了会儿，手指缠在他头发里，捡了几撮毛来顺。其实吧，迹部挺享受被人依赖的感觉，尤其对象还是忍足。

半晌，忍足收敛起泛滥的情绪，拖着残留的鼻音说，“谢谢你陪我看电影。”

“得了。电影没看进去，光看你哭了。”迹部装模作样地埋怨，声音里却盖不住愉悦。

自把事情说开以后，已经过了两周。那晚迹部没放过忍足，拧着他把话说明白。在迹部的哄劝下，加之亲吻的副作用，忍足难得坦率一回，放弃七弯八拐的暗示，把心事放到台面上平铺直叙。反正就他俩，不丢人。

迹部听完先是笑话他，笑到后来竟被心疼占了上风，眼底染上惆怅。他对他当真没办法，惯常的自信也乱了手脚。过去的他总带着探究的意图，远远地望着这个波澜不惊的身影，想在一团混沌不清中分辨出他的斗争和妥协。他到底在想些什么呢？迹部也被类似的疑问困扰着。

他没有料到，忍足比想象的还要更麻烦，但所幸现在他找到了解决问题的入口，总归游刃有余不少。迹部抵上忍足的额头，按住他的手，“以后你就好好呆在我身边，不要胡思乱想。”忍足红着脸答应了。

他们相处的时间理所当然地变多了，这和忍足入选替补也不无关系。忍足重新占据了迹部身边的固定席位，久违的笃定嵌入四周流动的空气。他们在众人面前尚且端着正经凛冽的架子，私底下倒很快把握了全新角色，抓紧每个谈情说爱的契机。迹部的宿舍宽敞，幸村定期去医院复查的晚上，忍足就赖在他这儿休息。

屏幕上的演职员表拉到底部，背景音量渐渐小下去。迹部顺势躺下来，扯下忍足怀里的枕头，塞在自己脑袋和忍足右腿中间，发顶上停着忍足的手。他稍微合着眼睛，但并非真正有睡意，不久便又睁开，摘过来忍足的另一只手仔细把玩，再将自己的手贴上去，试图比比大小。

在忍足面前，迹部呈现和公众场合截然不同的样子，他没有任何顾虑，因而十分放松，甚至时常做出些幼稚举动。忍足曾经得以一窥这样的迹部，现在却是更加肆无忌惮。他情不自禁地喊他“小景”，语气里尽是宠。

“嗯？”

“我好高兴。”忍足弯起嘴角。

迹部漫不经心地瞥了他一眼，“知道了。你都写脸上了。”

这也太容易知足了，迹部继续嘟囔了一句。忍足笑着将他脑袋调整了个位置，随后自己沉下去，躺在他旁边。两双眼睛在平行线上相会了，不自觉变得胶着起来，忍足的平光镜从一开始就伏在桌面上。

“我在想呀，你从国一以来从没有变过，真是太好了。”忍足的目光染上柔和。

他是他一杆自信漂亮的标志，永远大步走在前方。以最初的隔网而立为原点，忍足始终被迹部的强大所吸引。他改变了他对东京这座城市的初印象，潜移默化地影响了他为人处事的方式，忍足头一回在外来的标签里找到归属感，结束了漂泊不定，在冰帝学园呆满整三年。

“那不是当然的吗？”迹部慵懒地把脑袋枕在手臂上。

忍足点点头，眉心却旋即苦恼地挤在一起，“但要一直跟着你，可是很辛苦的啊。”

“你不是本大爷少数认可的人吗？”

“话是这么说。”忍足维持着思索的神情，“你要记得回头看看我。”

笑容攀上迹部的嘴角。他把忍足的刘海拨到一边去，抚着他的眉骨，然后是眼睛、睫毛、鼻梁，最后停在下巴有些扎手的胡茬处，像终于完成一场漫长的回忆。

“你知道吗？刚来冰帝的时候，我光想着把周围人都打倒就好。”迹部顿了顿，“但是和你相遇、同你比赛，让我生出带领这支队伍走向顶点的想法。”

听到这番说辞，忍足的虹膜里缀上惊讶的光点。他总以为自己才是那个受指引的迷途羔羊，一度黯淡的生活透进炽热的光。他跟着他，有时用陪伴形容更为贴切，成了一个自然而然的习惯。一直以来，迹部是给他答案的那一方，他总在他身上寻找问题的解。

但他没想到自己也能给迹部答案，而且早在初遇之时。

迹部把温柔掩藏在狂妄底下，表面比谁都刻薄，一颗真心却闪闪发亮。队友和队伍之于他有着非同寻常的意义，他把每个人都放在心上，不是替他们精心修枝剪叶，而是放任自流式的信任。

这份关心的源头，不是和手冢的所谓约定、不是和倒下搭档的羁绊，而是在更早之前，当那个拥有奇怪口音的眼镜少年踏入球场，初识的双方因一颗小球产生奇妙的联系时，一切后续展开便已经埋下伏笔。——他是他的初心，贯穿始终。

“那我可感到非常光荣啊。”忍足压低声音说。

“总之，既然你现在入选了代表队，那么就加油好好干。”迹部的视线固定在忍足脸上。

“你是在担心我吗？”

忍足的喉咙里哽着笑，翻身趴到迹部上方，双臂撑起一块狭窄的空间。“你也知道啊。”迹部貌似不满地抱怨，伸手比划了下忍足脸的轮廓，“好像长回来点肉。”

“我有好好吃饭。”忍足无奈道。

在确认忍足掉体重的事实后，迹部把监督他吃饭提上了日程。忍足每顿饭被他盯着，加上对身高差变化的介意，胃口倒变得比之前好，体重回复指日可待。至于烟消云散的少年心事是否相关，我们就不得而知了。

“真不让人省心。”迹部闷哼了一声。

“你不也是吗？”忍足拂着迹部的刘海，“先前信誓旦旦地说要打职网，祖父被你气得不轻吧？”

迹部闭眼享受着忍足的顺毛。和德国的表演赛结束，他自以为找到了最重要的觉悟，吩咐管家取消明年的英国留学，摆出副不顾家业进军职业网坛的样子。祖父得知后大发雷霆，差点转天飞到澳大利亚，准备当面教训这小子。

正是在祖孙关系僵持的时点，忍足和迹部在一起了。他并不正面劝迹部，而是耐心地把利害关系详述，尤其是对家族可能造成的影响。对于忍足来说，只要迹部足够深思熟虑，而非一时冲动之举，无论做出什么决定，他都会支持到底。

说来也奇怪，迹部烦躁的时候就听得进忍足的话，从前开始便是如此。换个角度来看，忍足也是迹部身边唯一会指出他问题的人。虽然表面没有任何明示，但迹部心里的天平已悄悄斜向另一端。他缓和了同祖父之前的冷战态度，约定回日本后再平心静气地商量这件事。

“就算不打职网，我也还没答应恢复留学安排。”迹部不情不愿地发了话，“把你一起打包带走的话，我倒可以考虑考虑。”

“别闹。”忍足刮了下迹部的鼻子，“假期过来看你。”迹部不作声了，舒舒服服地躺着，懒得再搭理这人。

“小景。”忍足挨近下方的人，自顾自转移了话题，“比起这个，我生日时你说的‘想要的东西’，还作数吗？”

“不作数。”

听到迹部斩钉截铁的回答，忍足没有气馁，声音里夹上些许变了调的撒娇，“我好容易想好的。”

迹部瞪了忍足一眼，正对上那双让他没辙的眼睛，他想自己是彻底栽这人手上了，保不准要搭上一辈子。他忿忿地扭过头去，“你说来听听。”

“我想明晚再和你一起看电影。”

“可以。”

“我想赛程结束后你陪我去看瀑布。”

“好。”

“还有……”

迹部用力捏了捏忍足的脸，却毫不掩饰嘴角的笑意，“你得寸进尺是吧？”

“你和我说的，想要的东西要自己握入手中。”忍足笑着答，小腿被迹部一脚踹上，他的笑容显得更欠了，“最后一个。”

忍足的眼里闪着明亮的光。其实他十分知足，压根不再奢求更多。迹部的脸映在他的瞳孔里，他想，这是他的整个世界。

他俯下身，盖住了他的嘴唇。

END


End file.
